The objective of this proposal is to acquire a non-invasive 3D quantitative molecular imaging system that allows for in vivo, ex vivo and in vitro imaging. The system, called the IVIS Spectrum from Caliper LifeSciences, is capable of transmission and reflectance fluorescence and bioluminescence imaging. It has 10 narrow band excitation filters and 18 narrow band emission filters which allow for scanning over a large wavelength region and evaluation of multiple reporters. The equipment allows for visualization of reporters located within deep tissue sources in vivo in anesthetized animals. In concrete terms, cells can be labeled with specific luminescent reports and injected into mice and their eventual localization and growth identified in mice. Specific examples include metastasis studies or quantification of angiogenesis. This application supports 12 investigators and a research portfolio of 13 R01s, 4 projects in one P01, 3 projects in two P50 SPORES, 2 R21s and 1 each of a K22 award, NIH Director's Award, and project in a U award for a total of 25 NIH-funded projects. The group consists of members of multiple Departments and the Medical and Dental Schools. Currently, there is one IVIS Spectrum system on campus, but at a 15 minute walk from the Cancer Center animal facility (a particular challenge for transporting animals, especially in winter) and often has lengthy wait periods (several weeks) to obtain access resulting in great challenges to planning in vivo experiments that can be very hard to time. The principal rationale for purchase of this system is to gain access to this technology so that in vivo experiments can be better planned due to less congested access to machine time and to have the equipment in a location readily accessible to the Cancer Center Building animal facility for a large number of investigators. The projects already planned for will utilize 87% of the annual user time indicating the high demand for this new equipment. Research projects are directly related to NIH goals of improving health and include studies on cancer metastasis, cancer therapeutics, angiogenesis, bone biology and age-related disease. The equipment will be supported by an experienced technical staff and an internal advisory committee. A system to attract and train new users is in place so that other NIH-funded investigators will benefit from the equipment. Significant institutional support for both maintenance and technical costs has been committed for the initial four years to ensure long-term viability of the system (Total of $151,600 over 4 years). A user-based recharge system will be put into place after this time period to continue its long-term use. Additionally, there is institutional commitment of space for the equipment. In summary access to this cutting edge imaging system will greatly accelerate the pace of research at University of Michigan for a large number of NIH-funded investigators. Public Health Relevance: We are requesting an imaging system that allows us to detect and quantify specific cells growing within living animals over long time periods. This will allow us to identify mechanisms of disease or monitor efficacy of test therapies. Ultimately, it will enable us to design or optimize treatments for disease.